Un Matrimonio Forzado - AdaptaciónYaoi
by Ramc95
Summary: James es un empresario muy reconocido, tiene una deprecion gracias a la muerte de su esposa y descuida sus negocios, su empresa se ve en quiebra y este necesita dinero para levantarla, dinero el cual no tiene pero su socio mas adinerado le ofrece el préstamo y a cambio el pide la mano de su unico hijo en matrimonio, el cual sin consultarlo acepta dando a su unico hijo en matrimon
1. Chapter 1

Presentación

* * *

Muevo mis extremidades al ritmo de mi acompañante mientras que Neville el camarógrafo nos pide a gritos que demos lo mejor de nosotros.

-Muévete un poco cariño, ¡Ron, coge sus manos, acaríciale! Chicos quiero mas, denme mas-grita, nos sacamos mas fotos mientras ambos tratamos de dar lo mas que podemos-chicos los veo tensos-giro mi rostro al sentirme observado; al hacer mi encuentro con James, mi padre observando con una sonrisa en su rostro, al lado de un hombre joven parado mirando fijamente mientras que mi piel se erice.

-Harry concéntrate-la vos de un frustrado Neville me hace volver a la realidad y dejar de ver y pensar en ese hombre que me mira fijamente, después de un par de fotos más alla Neville decide darnos un descanso de cinco minutos.

Tomo una botella de agua y con mi sonrisa natural me acercó a mi padre.

-Hola cariño-abrazo a mi padre como saludo y el a mi.

-Hola papá-miro en su acompañante y mi padre esperando que yo presente.

-Hijo el es Tom Riddle uno de mis socios-lo presenta, me mira como si quisiera ver más allá de lo que ve.

-Hola, Harry Potter-le sonrío.

-Hola-dice, su mirada es tan penetrante que hace que los vellitos de mi cuerpo se alcen y que me estremezca.

-Tenemos que hablar-habla mi padre y lo miro asintiendo.

-Claro, Pero me faltan unas fotos mas, ¿me parece que me esperas un rato mas ?.

-Esta bien-miro a Tom y luego a el.

-¡Harry! -el grito de Neville me ha hecho la cabeza para verme en su dirección y ver cómo me hace señas para que me haga que.

-¡Voy! -le vuelvo el grito-nos vemos luego-digo sonriéndoles a ambos.

Me alejo para ir a terminar mi sesión y me gusta el video como Tomás dice un padre que me dice que soy muy apuesto, por un momento pensé en darme la vuelta y observarlos, observándome pero no haciendo el caso y continuando mi camino para terminar lo que empecé.

Al llegar al camerino una de las chicas me tiene listo el vestuario que consiste en un traje de tres pies, mientras poso para las ultimas fotos mi mente divaga en lo que dijo Tom pero dejo eso a un lado y me concentro en lo que hace. Mi madre murió hace un año y mi padre entró en depresión; con mi ayuda y su poca fuerza de voluntad hace meses que salió de la depresión en la que cayo, mi madre era modelo y trabajaba para la compañía de Neville, mi madre era su modelo estrella pero todo cambio cuando ella decidió dejarnos.

A veces cuando sus modelos se enferman o por razones, la razón por la cual me llama para que la sirva de modelo, según el, soy igual de adorable que mi madre y sirvo para esta carrera; acepte venir porque estoy de vacaciones y porque me gusta trabajar como su modelo.

Después de un par de fotos más la sesión termino y con esto pude irme al camerino y ponerme mi cómoda ropa que consistía en un corto y una camisa de manga larga, después de despedirme de Neville y el resto de chicos me acercó a mi padre quien me espera junto a Tom.

-Termine ¿Nos vamos? -digo acercándome a ellos.

-Claro, vámonos-dijo y los tres empezamos a caminar rumbo a la salida, Tomás en cuando me mira y cada vez que hace su mirada penetrante me hace estremecer.

Tom es un hombre de 1.80 diría yo, su piel es blanca, tiene los ojos verdes y el cabello moreno; tiene un cuerpo exageradamente trabajado que puede notar más de ese traje que lo hace ver maduro pero apuesto lo que el mar lo es todo cuando se lo propone.

Llegamos a la salida y vi dos autos, salieron unos hombres de negro y abrieron la puerta

—Después de ustedes—dice mirándonos a ambos, entro y luego mi padre. El va de copiloto

—¿Hacia dónde señor?—pregunta uno de los hombres.

—Sígannos—le responde sin mirarlo.

El auto se pone en marcha y después de unos minutos de viaje llegamos a un restaurante muy lujoso para mi gusto, al bajarme observo mi vestimenta y la de las personas que entran y salen del lugar y eso hace que me sienta incomodo, no voy vestido para la ocasión.

—Papá no quiero entrar—digo al verlo a mi lado.

—Tranquilo vas bien—Dice y me da un empujoncito para entrar, al entrar nos acercamos a recepción donde uno de los de traje se acerco y hablo con el muchacho que hacia sentado en la recepción.

Otro nos guio hasta nuestra mesa después de que su compañero hablara en recepción, me ofreció asiento y un poco incomodo acepte; al cabo de unos segundos salió dejándonos a mi padre, su socio y a mi en un silencio incomodo a mi parecer.

Un chico joven y guapo quien al parecer es el mesero se nos acerco con el menú y espero hasta que Tom ordenara el mejor plato que el chef haya preparado este día, acompañado de la mejor botella de vino que la casa tuviera.

Mientras esperábamos la comida el no dejaba de mirarme y mi padre lo noto.

—Harry, Tom Riddle es tu futuro esposo—dejo de ver el decorado de las flores y en estado de shock observo a mi padre y a su socio observarme.

—¡¿QUE?!—no pude aguantar y solté el grito.

—Harry cálmate—habla James ¿como me pide que me calme? Si me dice que el hombre que recién acabo de conocer será mi futuro esposo.

-Como quieres que me calme papá si me acabas de hacer una broma bien pesada -digo esperando que todo esto sea una broma.

-No es ninguna broma-dice y mi mundo se viene a bajo, ambos hombres me observan sin emoción en su rostro. Los miro sin bajar la guardia hasta que un celular interrumpe mi contacto visual.

-Disculpen tengo que contestar-el dueño del celular se levantó y se aleja de nosotros, miro un padre con mi peor cara y digo.

-Papá ¿qué es esto?

-Harry lo siento, se que la cogió de sorpresa, pero si, el es el hombre con el que las casaras el lunes.

-¿El lunes? -lo miro con horror-¿porque? No quiero casarme con un hombre al que no conozco.

-Después de la muerte de tu madre sabes que estás en depresión y pierdes mucho la empresa-guardas la silenció-está en quiebra, no tengo el dinero y Tomás unos de mis socios más ricos de Nueva York-prosigue- el va a prestar el dinero pero no puede pagarse, seis meses y medio por año, quiere decir que su esposo hasta que se pague, luego se divorciará y seguirá sus vidas, como si dijera lo contrario del mundo.

-Ósea que tengo que ser yo quien asuma las consecuencias de todo esto, no quiero casarme con él.

-Lo harás te guste o no, no puedo permitir que la empresa quiebre y que nos quedemos en la calle.

"No nos quedaremos en la calle tienes otra empresa en Nueva York, solo por que la de aquí en Chicago haya caído en quiebra no significa que la de Nueva York también lo esté ¿no? -lo miro dudoso

—Ambas están en quiebra hijo—cierro los ojos para asimilar sus palabras ¿como pudo descuidar tanto las empresas?.

Nadie dice nada en eso Tom llega y atrás de el la comida, filete en jugo de magdalenas nos sirven, la cena pasa entre charlas entre James y el mientras yo me pierdo en mis pensamientos. ¿como es capaz de hacerme esto?.

—¿Cuando será la boda?—Pregunto ya resignado a mi destino.

—El lunes—dice.

—Ok—digo sin ganas, me levantó bajo la mirada de los dos hombres presentes—gracias por todo pero tenemos que irnos—digo y mi padre me tira una mirada de muerte.

—Harry—pronuncia entre dientes—discúlpale está aún en estado de shock con la noticia—le sonríe a su socio quien le sonríe de lado mientras bebé de su caro vino.

—No te preocupes James—dice y se levanta—será mejor irnos.

Salimos del lujoso restaurante y al llegar al auto los guardaespaldas nos abren las puertas dándonos paso a entrar y llevarnos a casa. Al cabo de media hora después el auto es estacionado afrente de nuestra casa, James agradece y se despide de su futuro yerno, exigiéndome que haga lo mismo.

— ¿Adónde vas? Harry Potter — entro hecho una furia pero las palabras de James me de tienen.

—A mi habitación—respondo sin mirarlo

—Quiero hablar contigo, te espero en mi despacho en media hora—dice y se va

Subo a mi habitación, buscó mi pijama y entro con ella al baño para darme una ducha, después de hacerlo bajo las escaleras y me encaminó al despachó de mi padre, toco un par de veces y escucho el "pase".

—Tú querías hablar, aquí estoy—digo una vez que he entrado.

—Siéntate—dice y lo hago, me siento al frente de su escritorio y espero paciente a que deje de mirarme tan serio como lo hace y hable de una vez.

—Papa discúlpame no fue mi intensión portarme así con el, pero entiéndeme, es algo nuevo para mi.

—Lo hago por el bien de las empresas y de los dos entiéndeme—dice, entrelaza sus dedos por encima del escritorio y se inclina un poco hacia adelante.

—Entiendo y estoy decidido a hacer lo que tu me pidas—Digo poniendo mi mejor pero falsa sonrisa.

Ya es sábado y ni siquiera se donde me casaré, aunque le pregunté a mi padre el solo dice que todo ya esta arreglado, decido llamar a mis dos mejores amigos

—Hola chicas ¿como están?—Las saludo por el Skype a ambas quienes me sonríen al verme.

—Hola Harry ¿como te va?— dice Luna, ella es una de mis mejores amigas, es muy aventurera y linda.

—Hola nenas—ella es Hermione mi otra mejor amiga, ella es sobreprotectora con nosotros y linda persona.

—No tan bien como ustedes chicas—digo sin ánimos

—¿Por qué, que paso?—preguntan al unísono.

—Me voy a casar el lunes—respondo sin rodeos.

—¡¿Que?!—el grito de ambas hace que ponga mis manos en mis oídos, un silencio se forma entre todas y solo nos miramos sin decir nada.

—¿Por qué no nos has dicho que tienes novio y que se casaran Harry?—rompe el silenció Hermione.

—Si ¿porque, Harry porque? ¿acaso no somos mejor amigos?—le sigue Luna.

—Lo somos... Pero es una larga historia, además no somos novios—digo entornando los ojos.

—¿Y entonces?—pregunta Hermione

—Escupe—Luna se acomoda en su sitio. Suspiro listo para contarles todo desde el principio al fin. También les pedí que vinieran ya que no quiero casarme sin que ellas estén presente.

El domingo llego y con el mis nervios, hoy las chicas vienen y se que con ellas a mi lado todo nerviosismo y miedo se ira. Me levante me duche, me vestí con un short y una chaqueta ploma junto a ellos unos zapatos del mismo color de mi chaqueta. Al llegar al comedor pude oler el rico olor del desayuno de Molly.

—Que rico huele Molly—alago a la mujer que a estado con nosotros desde que tengo memoria.

—Gracias—Sonríe tímida.

—Molly no seas tímida, tu eres parte de la familia—le sonrió—¿Ya está el desayuno?.

—Si— la voz de mi padre responde por Molly haciendo que mire en su dirección, mi padre le da un sorbo a su café mientras lee el periódico, lo hace siempre que esta en casa.

-Buenos días papá- saludo respetuosamente y me siento a su lado en la silla desocupada mientras espero a que me guste mi desayuno, mientras que me siento como mis ojos son cubiertos por las manos cálidas, las tomas entre las cosas y las cosas buenas ojos; me gusto y miro la dirección a la persona que cubre mis ojos. Mis gritos crean que se escuchan en todo Chicago, grito y brinco como loco mientras que abrazo a la persona que tengo al frente mío ...

.

.

.

.

* * *

Bueno esta historia no es fin mía. Mas bien le pedí permiso a mi hermana para adaptarla al yaoi. Pues me dije que sí y aquí estamos. Leyendo el primer capítulo


	2. Chapter 2

**La boda**

* * *

-¡Mione! - grito y la abrazo, un abrazo que hace mucho no recibió mi mejor amiga.

-¡Harry! -grita enfundándome en sus brazos.

Sonrío como nunca, hace meses que no las veo y que ahora estoy listo para mi es lo máximo, esperen, ¿y Luna ?. Me separo de ella y la busco con la mirada a mi otra mejor amiga.

-¿y Luna? -

-Dijo que no podía venir ya que su hermano la había llamado para que se casara mañana y no podía faltar- entiendo. Asiento como respuesta-pero cuéntame ¿como es el? quiero saber todo de tu prometido

-Papá, vamos a mi habitación-informo- Moly podría subirnos el desayuno por favor.

-Sí mi niño-

Ambos subimos entre risas y anécdotas por parte de mi amiga a mi habitación, mientras que ella cuenta con sus viajes que sabe hacer por todo el mundo.

-Bueno ahora si ya estamos solos cuéntame-dice sentándose en mi cama como indio, yo la imito.

-No lo voy a negar es guapo, tiene unos ojos hermosos color verde, es blanco y negro, mide 1,80 diría yo

-Wuao después de todo no te casas con un viejo-sonrió y asiento.

-Si, lo sé amiga, pero no quiero casarme, ¿y mis estudios y cuando me divorcio, cuando otro chico me pregunte eres soltero? y tener que decir la soja divorciada es algo frustrante- Miro mis manos, de verdad no quiero casarme

-Tranquilo amigo lo haces por el bien de tu padre recuérdalo- soba mi espalda y me enfundo en un abrazó, por eso es que amo a mi mejor amiga; siempre esta ahí conmigo

Así pasamos todo el día, conversando, ella contándome cómo es su vida en Nueva York, sus nuevos paisajes y sus viajes por el mundo.

-Harry, Harry. Despierta- Escucho la voz de mi amiga, abro mis ojos y la puedo ver muy cerca.

-¿Que pasa? déjame dormir un poco más- gruño, me vuelvo a arropar con mis suaves cobijas

-No amigo levántate hijo las 9 y la boda es a las 4, tenemos que arreglar y comprar el traje- Me siento de inmediato "mierda" es cierto

Nos duchamos. Un corto negro pequeño, una blusa rosa larga, una chaqueta negra de cuero y unos zapatos sin una plataforma deportiva negra, me gusta el cabello que es lacio y bajamos y Mione se vistió igual que con otros colores que nos encantan los que vemos de esa manera

-Buenos días- saludamos, vi a papá tomando café y leyendo el periódico como siempre pero al mismo tiempo la televisión estaba prendida en las noticias

-Nos llevamos una gran sorpresa al saber que el soltero más codiciado por las mujeres de Nueva York Tom Riddle empresario millonario se casa hoy. El lugar y el día de la muerte es un misterio, síguenos en la televisión, hablamos de la mujer a través de la pantalla.

¿Qué es esto?

-Lo siento hijo como escuchaste el hombre es un millonario muy importante, no puedo hacer nada si él está en la televisión

Bufé todo es un silencio hasta que Mione decide romperlo.

-Disculpen que me entrometa pero ya son las doce del día y no sé que se

-¡DEMONIOS! -Grito- tienes razón.

-Harry esos modales-me regaña James

-Lo Siento- me disculpo en un tono de voz más bajo.

El timbre suena, Moly aparece después de unos segundos y se dirige a mi padre, esta vez dice algo en vos, baja, asegurándome que no escuchemos nada.

-Diles que pasen-

Moly se retira, regresa con unos hombres no tan desconocidos para mí, los guardaespaldas de Tom entran con las cajas en mano, las dejan en la mesa y se vuelven hacia nosotros.

-Buenos días el señor Riddle le manda the traje de novio- dice señalando la caja grande -y el traje para la fiesta- vuelve a decir esta vez señalando la caja pequeña -Con su permiso no retiramos-

-Denle a su jefe nuestras gratitudes-

-Así se señor-los veo desaparecer de mi campo de vista, dejo que mi mejor amiga abra las cajas ya que ella se ve mas emocionada que yo.

-Por Dios es hermoso- Mione saca el traje blanco y mira cómo afuera de la mejor joya del mundo.

-Si ... Si ...- le muestro poca importancia ya que es una boda forzada.

-Vamos Harry es tu boda tienes que estar feliz.

-Como voy a estar feliz si es una boda forzada- digo entre dientes.

-Sabes que, mejor empecemos a arreglarte porque ya eres la una y no hay mucho tiempo.

Ya son las tres de la tarde y ya estoy listo, me puse ese hermoso traje, debo admitir que me gusto; Hermione se encargo de peinarme y maquillarme como solo ella sabe hacerlo. Ya listo bajo las escaleras para llegar a la sala, al llegar a mi progenitor y mi mejor amiga muy lindos y elegantes. Papá tiene un traje negro, una corbata blanca con rayas negras y un bolsillo del costado del saco una rosa roja

Mione lleva un hermoso vestido de gala color blanco que tiene una parte que lo divide con hermosas rosas hechas del mismo material color negro. Juntos salimos de casa, afuera la limosina del señor Riddle nos espera; los guardaespaldas no faltan, creo que este hombre tiene algo con ellos, con cuidado y ayuda en el seguimiento de mis acompañantes.

Después de un largo viaje a las afueras de Chicago, la limosina para una hermosa capilla, desde la entrada esta decorada y sobre su piso una fina y cara roja recibiendo a las personas. Todos se bajan menos yo, mi padre abre mi puerta y estira su mano hacia mi, lo observa por un segundo y todos los recuerdos de mi infancia pasean por mi mente, los dejo a un lado y con el corazón en la mano acepto su mano y salgo

Mione se al frente mío y con ojos llorosos me abraza fuerte y yo a ella -Se valiente y recuerda que algún día esto valdrá la pena-susurra alejándose de mi, sonríe y limpia sus lágrimas, me pasa un ramo de rosas y más vueltas atrás lo tomó.

Vamos por la alfombra roja llegando a la puerta donde nos detenemos a la espera de la señal para entrar, señal que es la melodía que pone cuando la novia va a entrar, es el caso novio; un guardaespaldas de la señal de que llegó y que basta para que la dichosa melodía empiece a sonar.

Hermione entra tirando pétalos de rosas por el pasillo parándose a un costado del cura y del novio. James está fuerte y ha caminado por el lugar lleno de personas, personas que jamás vieron y personas que no desearon que estuvieran aquí. La familia de mi padre y los socios y sus familiares llenaron el lugar, el lugar que jamás pensé para verlo de lleno.

-Papa ¿que se supone que hacen aquí tu familia? -sonrío y entre dientes habiendo asado que nadie lo note.

-No lo habías dicho, pero Tom dijo que invita a mi familia a los socios-

-Que alegría- digo con ironía.

Llegamos al altar donde mi padre me sujeta las manos, me da un abrazo y me susurra -Lo lamento hijo mío por esto pero te regalo a tu futuro esposo- dice, se aleja de mi y estira tu mano para que Tom tome la mía .

-Cuídalo mucho el es mi vida- Le dice en susurros.

-Sera un placer- toma mi mano haciendo una corriente extraña invadiera mi cuerpo. Sonríe y juntos nos giramos hacia el cura.

Y así fue como comenzó el discurso de esas cosas, solo escuché el bla, bla, bla del cura, mientras mi mente divaga en otro sitio. Después de un rato de escuchar al viejo comenzó a decir palabras que nunca pensé que llegarían.

\- Tom Riddle acepta un Harry Potter como tu legítimo esposo para cuidarlo, amarlo, respetarlo, en la abundancia, en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta la muerte de los demás.

-Si- deja de mirarme para colocarme el anillo.

-Harry Potter Evans acepta un Tom Riddle como tu legítimo esposo para cuidarlo, amarlo, respetarlo, en la abundancia, en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta la muerte de los demás.

-Si-digo mientras mi voz se quiebra, coloco el anillo en su dedo anular mientras escuchó el silencio de los presentes.

-Sí es así no me queda más remedio que declararlos esposos puedes besar a tu novio

Tom muy lento y sexy se acerca a mi y con mis nervios de punta recibo sus cálidos labios, un beso suave y tranquilo; con los gritos de felicidad de la gente salimos del lugar rumbo a donde se celebrará la boda. Al llegar a las personas en el lugar, busque un mejor amigo y después de encontrar la llamada con la mano para que esté cerca de mi.

-Felicidades amigo- me abraza fuerte como solo ella sabe hacerlo.

-Quiero cambiarme- le digo -vamos- empiezo a caminar rumbo cuando según un guardaespaldas de mi actual esposo dejo nuestras cosas.

-¿Y los invitados? -dice señalando a las personas que ya se encuentran en el salón.

-No te preocupes, mi querido esposo, los recibo, suelto con sarcasmo.

Entramos a una habitación donde me bastante el traje y lo remplace por otro. Uno más cómodo pero del mismo color. Salimos y empezamos a felicitarnos, los compañeros se hicieron con sus hijos e hijos, la mamá de James y sus hijas y nietos igual.

No me han dicho esto pero con la familia de mi padre no me llevo con nadie solo con una prima, Fleur que tan bien aquí aquí presente.

-¡Primo! - grita y me abraza -felicidades-

-Gracias- respondió con mi mejor sonrisa falsa. Suerte que no sabe la verdad de mi matrimonio ...

.

.

* * *

Avances del siguiente capítulo:

Salí y lo vi en pantaloneta sin camisa, tenia un cuerpazo bien trabajado

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí viéndome o te vas acostar? - dijo alzando una ceja.

Algun comentario ...


	3. Chapter 3

¡Sorpresas!

_

—Me alegra mucho que hayas venido prima del Alma

—Si primo y por qué no me habías comentado sobre tu prometido que por cierto es un bombón—Dijo con una mirada coqueta

—Bueno prima no hay mucho que decir, ya sabes, nos conocimos nos enamoramos y hasta que me pidió matrimonio y dije que si —Sonreí; que buen actor soy.

—Que bien felicidades—Soltó de nuevo. Se acercó mi abuela, mis tíos y mis otros primos a darme las felicidades hipócritamente y se alejaban

Se acercó papa —felicidades hijo— sonrió— Te presento a Lucius Malfoy y su esposa Narcisa

—Mucho gusto—les estire la mano con educación—

—Felicidades Harry— dijo Narcisa sonriendo

Apareció de nuevo Hermione— Adivina con quién me acabo de topar— susurro

—¿Con quién?—respondí curioso

—Con Luna— Soltó, la mire con el ceño fruncido

—¿Que, Luna aquí?—Respondí sorprendida. No se supone que estaría en la boda de su hermano

—Eso mismo digo yo y mira ahí esta—señaló, mire en la dirección señalada y efectivamente Luna estaba aquí

—Hola felicidades— me abrazo sorprendida al igual que yo.

—Gracias—Sonreí.

—No que estabas en la boda de tu hermano—Dijo Mione

—Si— suspiro —el idiota con el que se casó Harry es mi hermano.

¡esperen! ¿que? ¿de que me perdí?

—¡¿QUE?!— gritamos Mione y yo al unísono llamando la atención de todos.

Tom nos miró fijamente y vio a Luna e hizo una mueca mientras fruncía el ceño. Se levantó de donde estaba y se acercó a nosotros

—¿Que haces aquí Luna?—pregunto con cara de pocos amigos

—Tu me invitaste— dijo sarcástica— ¿Oh ya no lo recuerdas?

—A ver ¿ustedes se conocen?—pregunté confundido. Luna pegó un gran suspiro.

—El es mi hermano mayor, que iba a saber yo que el idiota de mi hermano se iba a casar con mi mejor amigo.

—¡MEJOR AMIGO!— mire a Tom tenia su rostro pálido, su mirada era de asombró.

—Si mi mejor amigo— Dijo Luna obvia

—Haber tu eres la hermana del hombre con el que se caso Harry pero no tienen el mismo apellido— tomó un suspiro— ya entiendo, Riddle es tu segundo apellido ¿verdad?

—Sí— dijo Harry —Bueno no dañemos la noche y dejemos que el novio baile un poco.

—Permiso me prestan a mi hijo un momento quisiera bailar esta pieza con el— Dijo papa salvándome de este enredo.

—Te ves muy apuesto hijo y otra vez perdóname por hacerte esto— empezamos a bailar una pieza lenta

—Tranquilo papá ya metimos la pata bien al fondo como para arrepentirnos—ndije mientras sonreía

El solo siguió bailando y bajó la cabeza.

—Gracias por su atención pero veo que los novios no han bailado ninguna pieza, así que esta pieza será dedicada para ellos— hablo el cantante. Todos cogieron su pareja, papá me abrazo fuerte como si con ese abrazo quisiera demostrarme lo cuanto estaba arrepentido.

—James me dejas bailar con mi esposo—Se nos acercó Tom

—Si adelante—Dijo mientras se retiraba hacia algún lugar del salón.

Era la primera vez que iba a bailar con el. Puso su mano en mi cintura ni con los tacos que cargaba llegaba a su altura y su otra mano la sujeto junto a la mía, empezó una música romántica y empezamos a bailar; el me acerco más a él jalándome de la cintura. Bailábamos en silencio hasta que yo lo rompí.

—¿Y cuando te mudaras?— hable.

—¿A donde?— Respondió burlón

— Chicago— conteste obvio, yo no me voy a mudar a su casa

—No cariño viviremos en New York, en mi casa—dijo.

—¿Que?— Me aleje de él un poco para poderlo ver —No voy a dejar mis estudios por ti— me solté de su agarre y me dispuse a retirarme, ¿que se creé?

Me agarro de la muñeca —Ven— me dijo gentilmente y volvió a poner su suave mano sobre mi cintura, siguió bailando apretándome contra su pecho. Me susurro al oído —no dejaras tus estudios, en New York los podrás terminar, ahora no vuelvas hacer ese drama de nuevo ya que todos nos observan.

Me dejo sin palabras mientras nos separamos, me sonreía falsamente viéndome a los ojos. ¡Pero que se cree este idiota!

La fiesta terminó a las doce de la noche donde todos se habían ido menos mi papá y mis amigas

—Bueno esta es la despedida— dijo papá con los ojos cristalizados —Adiós mi pequeño— me abrazó. Los guardaespaldas lo llevaron a un auto para llevarlo a casa.

—Amigo— me abrazo Hermione—.tu sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea, mañana regresare a Nueva York junto con Luna cuando lleguemos te marcamos a tu celular— Me volvió a abrazar y lloro —lo siento amigo jamás pensé que te obligarían a esto—

—Tranquila— susurré acariciando su espalda —No lo digas tan fuerte o te escucharan—

Llegó Luna —amiga disculpa en cuanto llegue a Nueva York te llamare para vernos y platicar mejor—

—Ósea que no iras a verme a la casa de tu hermano— hice un puchero.

Me miró con ojos llorosos —Amigo— .me abrazo —yo tengo mi departamento aparte, yo no me llevo bien con el desde que nuestros padres murieron y repartieron la herencia, pero te prometo ir cuando el no este y explicarte todo, ¿si? prométeme que no dejaras que te manipule ni que te humille y si lo hace me lo haces saber— me abrazó.

—Te lo prometo—

Se fueron y ahora si me veía solo en ese gran lugar, me senté y tomé una copa con uno de los meseros que me acompañó hasta que llegó Tom

—Vámonos— dijo con su típico tono autoritario.

—¿A donde?— Respondí del mismo modo.

—Pues a mi casa adonde más— Respondió.

—¿A esta hora?—Dije cansado.

—Si— Dijo serio.

Me despedí del camarero y llegamos al auto y ahí estaban los hombres de negro. Me abrieron la puerta del auto y entre, el entro del otro lado.

Después de unos minutos entramos a Chicago vi por última vez los lugares donde solíamos ir con mis amigas, llegamos a la calle que se dirija a mi casa y nos desviamos, sentía como se me rompía el corazón hasta que llegamos al Aeropuerto donde íbamos a viajar en su avión privado según lo que pude escuchar mientras hablaba.

Lo vi que hablaba con unos hombres y el hombre de negro que bajaba las maletas me sonrió.

—¿Se encuentra bien?— Pregunto.

—Sí— respondí con una sonrisa. Era un señor mayor pero muy amable —¿Y adonde vamos?— Pregunte.

—Este es el avión privado del señor donde viajará a New York— Respondió

—Cariño— Me llamo Tom mientras me hacía señas con la mano, me acerque a él.

—El es Oliver el piloto— dijo sonriendo falsamente.

—Oliver Wood seré su piloto mucho gusto— Me estrechó la mano

—Harry Potter mucho gusto.

—¿Potter?

—Ese era mi apellido de soltero, ahora que me case soy — Harry Riddle dije e intente sacar mi mejor sonrisa.

Subimos al avión, me senté y me puse el cinturón de seguridad. Escuche la voz de la azafatas decir que nos abrocháramos los cinturones de seguridad que íbamos a despegar

Abrí los ojos y ahí estaba sentado leyendo un libro, me había quedado dormido. Aterrizamos, bajamos y subimos al auto donde había más hombres de negro hubo silencio todo el camino. Llegamos a la casa. Wuao que casa

Era una mansión, era súper grande, entramos y estaban dos personas recibiéndonos cogieron nuestras maletas y se presentaron.

—Mucho gusto soy Evan Rosier el amo de llaves—Dijo con elegancia y glamour.

—Mucho gusto soy Minerva McGonagall la encargada del aseo de la casa y de cocinar.

—Mucho gusto soy Harry Potter es un placer conocerlos.

—¿Señor van a cenar?—preguntó Minerva. Minerva es una señora un poco mayor.

—No—

—Gracias ya venimos cenando desde la fiesta de la boda — Respondí amable ya que mi marido es todo lo contrario.

Subimos a la habitación donde nos habíamos quedado solos y mis nervios se asomaron.

—Muy bien ¿dónde dormiré yo?—

—Aquí— respondió sin mirarme

—¿y tu?—

—Aquí—

—No dormiré contigo— dije viéndolo con el ceño fruncido.

—Tienes que hacerlo si no se darán cuenta— dijo serio.

—Pero...

—No te preocupes no te voy a violar— dijo con su voz gruesa.

—Mejor me iré a bañar—dije sonrojado.

Me duche y me puse mi pijama que consistía en un short y una blusa de tiras color pastel. Salí y lo vi en pantaloneta sin camisa, tenia un cuerpazo bien trabajado

—¿Te vas a quedar ahí viéndome o te vas acostar?—dijo alzando una ceja.

Yo solo me sonroje y me acosté, no podía dormir, me volteé y lo vi dormido, me levante muy cuidadosamente para que no me sintiera y salí de la habitación

Entre a una que estaba al frente y vi que era de color rosa las paredes. Con fotos de cantantes y una foto familiar donde estaban sus padres él y Luna me supuse que esta seria la habitación de ella y me acosté.


End file.
